Shinigami no Makimoto
by Exloa1234
Summary: Naruto gets a special summons from a strange man. What effects could this have on the elemental nations?


**Shinigami no Makimono**

Naruto was confused. The guy said that all he had to do was write his name on the scroll in blood and then do the handseals that it showed him. And he did that, and when he wrote his name on the scroll, it turned into dust! And he was trying to think of what to do next, and this weird handseal kept on flashing in his head! He bonks himself on the head, trying to remove the thought from his mind. Then it hits him. THAT'S the handseal he has to make! Excited, he quickly makes the seal and slams his hand on the ground. There's a puff of smoke, and then when it clears, there's this guy in front of him. He looked the same age as Naruto, but he had black hair instead of blonde. He had these orange goggles on, and had a blue jacket on, which had an orange collar and lines down the middle. "So, you're the new summoner, huh?" said the guy. "You're smaller than I'd thought you'd be. But, I guess I can't see the potential Shinigami-sama sees." He cracks a grin. "I'm Uchiha Obito. What's your name, summoner-san?"

Naruto's eyes widens at hearing he was an Uchiha. _'But all the Uchiha are dead ..! Well, except for Sasuke-teme, but he's so emotionless it's easy to mistake him for a dead guy.' _He voices his thoughts to the newly revived Uchiha. "All the Uchiha are dead! How are you here?" Obito flinched as Naruto shouted about the extermination of his clan.

"I'm here..." There was a slight edge to his voice that wasn't there before. Naruto cringed at making him angry. "I'm here because you're the chosen by Shinigami-sama." Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?" he stats eloquently.

Obito facepalmed. _'And he's a dumb one as well... Honestly, Shinigami-sama, what were you thinking?"_

* * *

In a dark void displaced from the Realm of Death, a certain reaper of souls cracked a grin.

* * *

"Basically, summoner-san, what you signed in blood was a summoning contract. But it wasn't just any contract. Nope, that contract was the Shinigami no Makimoto, the Scroll of the Reaper. It appears once every thousand years, and can only be signed by the one chosen by Shinigami-sama. What this basically does is that you can summon anyone that is no longer attached to the realm of the living. And I mean _anyone. _And not only that, but with enough chakra, one can summon Shinigami-sama himself. And, the last, but by far the greatest ability of this scroll, is that with the consent of both parties, the summoned one can be assmilliated into the summoner, gaining any Kekkei Genkai they hold, as well as knowledge of all their techniques. However, just like any jutsu, this has drawbacks. The first is that the summoned only has access to the chakra used in the original summoning, unless they have an ability that allows them to absorb ambient chakra. The second, is that a maximum of two people can be summoned at once. There are exceptions to these rules though, for example, Shinigami-sama is one. So, because of these rules, we _can_ help in battle, but our greatest use, is as a training aid. Does that explain it well enough, or do I have to dumb it down?"

Naruto is so excited that he completely misses the subtle jab at his intelligence. "So I can summon dead people? That's so cool! I can summon Zabuza and Haku as well. I could summon my parents in fact! I'll be so cool-looking to everyone, and then-"

He is interrupted by Obito. "Umm, not to interrupt your tirade or anything, but you haven't answer my question. What's your name, summoner-san?"

Naruto looks at him and put on a characteristic shit-eating grin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it, -ttebayo!"

Obito's eyes widens at that statement. _'So he's their son. In hindsight, I should have figured it out sooner. After all, he is a carbon copy of sensei. Acts nothing like him though.'_

Obito interrupts Naruto again. "Alright, so that's your name. Well, Naruto-san, I'll be leaving now. I'm running out of chakra anyway. Oh, and one last thing. Make sure that only people you absolutely trust know about your summoning of the dead. WE won't be very happy if people rummage through our coffins looking for the secret to summoning us. Got it?"

Naruto nodded. He knew that there could extreme consequences if he didn't follow this rule. "Good. Then I'll stop bothering you know. Summon me anytime, it's a little boring living in an endless black void. See ya, Naruto-san." With that, Obito fades into darkness and disappears. As soon as he leaves, Naruto excitedly makes the summoning seal again and slamms his hand on the ground again, shouting **"Kuchiyose: Zabuza & Haku!" **The smoke filled Naruto's apartment a second time, and when it clears, two familiar faces are staring back at him. "Gaki, is that you?" asks Zabuza. "If I had known you could summon the dead before... oh, that doesn't matter, you won by a fluke. If it wasn't for Gato's interference, Haku and I would have easily defeated your team."

"You lost before he even showed up, you eyebrow-less freak!"

"Naruto, not that I don't enjoy seeing you again, why have you actually summoned us?" Haku's voice cut through the inevitable argument before it even began.

"Oh, well, I kinda summoned you guys for training. Kakashi-sensei only gives us teamwork exercises, so I want you guys to train me so I can beat Sasuke-teme into the ground and show Sakura-chan that I'm better than that bastard."

Zabuza raises one of his ...non-existent eyebrows at this. "Kid, you seemed fine when we fought you. What Kakashi actually taught you?"

"Tree climbing." There was a pause.

"And...?"

"That's it."

Zabuza and Haku share a look. "And how long have you been a genin?"

"Four months." Naruto reply's with a shrug.

Zabuza was appalled. "What..!" _'__How can you take rookie genin on an A-rank mission when all you've taught them is tree clmbing?'_

Naruto didn't see the problem with it, and asked why Zabuza had that look on his face.

"Kid, I'm not even gonna answer that question. We're drawing up a training schedule. There are two other people that are going to train you, apart from us as well, just so you know."

"Really? Who are they?" asked Naruto.

Haku winks at him. "You'll figure it out. Just summon Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki when we leave." The pair faded into darkness just as Obito did before them.

Naruto makes the summoning seal again and plants his hand on the ground. **"Kuchiyose: Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki!"** Naruto's apartment floods with chakra smoke for a third and final time. And, as it cleared, he was struck by two faces he doesn't remember, yet seem somehow familiar. As they caught sight of Naruto, their faces flash with regret, before they change into smiles that radiatewarmth and happiness. Naruto starts to break out into a goofy smile of his own just by looking at them.

"Hi, Naruto. I'm Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." said Minato.

"And I'm Kushina Uzumaki, his wife." said Kushina.

Naruto's expression changes to one of awe as he hears that the Fourth Hokage, his idol, is standing before him. "Whoa... Wait, you two are the others that are gonna train me, right? SWEET, I'm gonna be trained by the Fourth Hokage! But wait, I know I'm awesome, but why would the Fourth Hokage want to train me?"

Minato and Kushina just watch Naruto go on. "He turned out just like you, Kushina. He's not at all 'flaky' like me." Minato stated.

"I know. I just hope he didn't pick up my verbal tic. And watching him go on, I think flakiness is better than well ..._this._"

They both noticed he had heard them speaking. "Listen, Naruto. The reason we're going to train you... Well, it's a long story. I promise I'll tell you the whole story sometime. But, long story short... well, we died, sealing the Kyuubi into you. You may ask, why you? Well, we chose you because we knew you could handle it. We chose you because... you're our son."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he let out a gasp. Tears started to form on his eyes. But Minato's hand fell onto Naruto's head. "And now, because you signed that contract... Well, now, we'll be able to be a family again." And then, the tears started rolling down Naruto's cheeks. He ran at them both and enclosed them in a hug. "Tou-san... Kaa-san." He let out between sobs. Minato and Kushina pulled their son into an embrace, tears staining their cheeks as well.

* * *

After sorting out the family business, Naruto tells his parents what he told Zabuza and Haku, and why he wanted training. Minato is even more appalled than Zabuza was. _'I knew Kakashi was getting more laid-back after Obito and Rin's death, but this... this is shocking.'_ Minato turns to address Naruto. "Right then. We will train you Naruto, but you are going to have to work your butt off for it to come to anything. Summon me and Zabuza tomorrow. We'll have drawn up a schedule for you. Alright?"

"Yeah, tou-san! See you tomorrow!" reply's Naruto.

Minato chuckles. "Okay then, Naruto. We'll see you tomorrow." And Naruto's parents fade into darkness.

Naruto looks to the sky and sees it's getting late. He goes to bed for the day. But unlike anytime before, he does it with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sakura was confused. Suddenly, Naruto was taking his training seriously. He'd do exercises before Kakashi-sensei arrived, and disappear somewhere when the training was over. She had tried to confront him about it, but he'd completely ignore her if he was doing his exercises and if he was leaving he would sputter out some lame excuse and then use that weird dark-teleporting jutsu. And not only that, but he would ignore Sasuke-kun as well. Sakura sighs. Boys are weird, except for her Sasuke-kun of course, and anyway, Naruto was the dead-last idiot. Who the hell cares what he does?

* * *

Months passed, and Naruto changed from a bumbling idiot to a confident fully-fledged ninja. Today he gave a challenge to his rival, Uchiha Sasuke...**  
**

"Let's get this over with, dobe. I'll beat you in a second. I won't even need the sharingan." sneers Sasuke.

"I'd like to see you try. I haven't just been standing around these past two months." Naruto replies as he tugs on his jacket. During the two months, he had gotten a new outfit. He now wore an unzipped crimson jacket with no shirt on, showing off all the muscle he had gotten while training. He had finger-less gloves on that were the same shade of orange as his old jumpsuit. He had navy-blue ninja trousers on, and black ninja sandals on his feet.

"Baka!" screeches Sakura. "No one can beat Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto chooses not to reply. Instead, he slides into his battle stance. Sasuke, smirking, does the same. Naruto makes the first move by making the snake seal and shouting **"Raiton: False Darkness!" **and thrusting his hand forward. A spear-shaped bolt of lightning shoots forward at Sasuke, who dodges by leaping upwards. Naruto fires off another jutsu in reponse. **"Fuuton: Great Breakthough!" **The powerful gust of wind slams Sasuke back into the ground. Naruto takes a huge jump right overhead Sasuke. At the peak of his jump, he flips so he will fall face-first and crosses his arms in front of his face. As he falls, he shouts one final time: **"Naruto Secret Taijutsu: Ceiling vs. Ground!"** He smashes into the still lying on the ground Sasuke's stomach, who yells in pain. As Sasuke slips into unconsciousness, he only has one thought. _'How could I be defeated... by such a stupid technique?'_

When Sasuke's eyes close and he lies prone on the floor one more time, Sakura screams and shouts "Baka! You cheated!" Kakashi, who had watched the entire match, could only think one thing. _'Naruto... how are you this strong?'_


End file.
